Cinta di bawah Pohon Maple
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Sango tidak tahu perasaannya pada Miroku. Apa Miroku bisa berubah sehingga menyukainya saja? SangoMiroku. R & R, please?


**Disclaimer : Bukan Yuu pastinya**

**Summary : Sango tidak tahu kenapa ia gugup bila berada di dekat Miroku. Apa Miroku itu lelaki yang bisa serius?**

**Cinta di bawah Pohon Maple**

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kouga tahu!" Teriakan Kagome mengisi pagi yang baru saja menjelang.

"Kalau kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu, kan? Itu artinya kau punya hubungan dengannya." Balas Inuyasha tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Ya. Aku tidak percaya."

"Inuyasha… JATUH!" Teriak Kagome dengan wajah merah padam. Kenapa di pagi yang secerah ini dia sudah harus merasa kesal sih. Aku, Miroku, Shippo dan Kirara menonton dari pinggir sungai. Mereka itu memang tidak pernah akur. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Sambil mengelap Hiroikatsu, aku ganti memandang lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku. Miroku, si pendeta genit. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia itu genit. Wajahnya memang cukup tampan. Apalagi bila dia sedang serius. Sayang, dia benar-benar genit.

Selesai mengelap Hiroikatsu, aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk kembali ke desa. Tanpa kusadari, seseorang menahan tangan kiriku. Aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang memegang tanganku. Miroku! Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Hey, Miroku? Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran. Entah mengapa wajahku terasa panas. Bahkan aku yakin melihat garis merah tipis di pipiku dari genangan air yang ada di depanku.

"Tunggulah disini sebentar lagi. Aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun menuruti kata-katanya. Meski aku tidak yakin saat dia berkata sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

Aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Shippo dan Kirara juga masih duduk di depan kami. Aku melihat Inuyasha dan Kagome masih bersitegang. Kini Inuyasha tepat berdiri di hadapan Kagome dan apa mataku tidak salah, Inuyasha memegang tangan kanan Kagome dengan tangan kanannya sendiri. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha.

"Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya." Kudengar Inuyasha mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Membuat pipi Kagome dihiasi oleh semburat merah. Aku yakin Kagome tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Inuyasha… JATUH!" Teriak Kagome. Membuat penonton heran dibuatnya. Inuyasha yang baru saja jatuh langsung bangkit kembali dengan wajah yang memancarkan rasa kesal.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" Teriak Inuyasha.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Teriak Kagome sambil berlari ke desa.

"Hey, jangan lari kau!" Inuyasha berlari mengejar Kagome dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang sedikit dihiasi rerumputan. Aku tertawa. Tanpa kusadari, Miroku sudah memelukku sambil menggenggam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sango, maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku?"

PLAK!

**X~Z**

Aku makan dalam diam. Di hadapanku duduk Miroku dan Inuyasha. Sementara Kagome, Shippo, dan Kirara duduk tepat disebelahku. Mereka melihat Miroku dengan wajah heran.

"Pipi kirimu merah, Miroku." Ujar Inuyasha. Miroku hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Kagome dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Tadi dia ditampar oleh Sango." Jawab Shippo sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Inuyasha dan Kagome hanya memandangnya penuh pengertian.

"Aku selesai." Ujarku sambil membawa piring bekas makanku ke dapur. Setelah mencuci piring kotor tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit.

Aku duduk bersimpuh di bawah pohon Maple. Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, dan tidak ada segumpal awan pun. Aku mengelap peluh yang mengalir di keningku. Aku dapat melihat desa dari sini. Kelihatan begitu damai dan tenang. Aku menghela napas, memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Kenapa aku merasa gugup ketika Miroku menggenggam tanganku? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi apa dia menyukaiku juga?

Sikapnya terlalu manis terhadap semua gadis. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku hanya ingin dia memandangku saja. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan aku memang menyukainya? Kutepuk-tepuk pipiku sambil berbaring di rerumputan. Semilir angin membelai wajahku dan membuatku memejamkan mata. Ya, mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang mengendap-ngendap di belakangku dan kini berbaring disampingku.

Aku melihat Miroku disana. Aku melihatnya sedang menggoda gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya. Ingin sekali aku memukulnya dengan Hiroikatsu-ku. Kulihat dia menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Dengan tatapan mautnya, dia mengatakan hal yang biasa ia katakan pada gadis-gadis.

"Nona, apakah kau mau melahirkan anak-anakku kelak?" Tanyanya dengan mata memelas.

"Tentu saja, tuan Miroku." Jawab gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah jatuh dalam perangkap Miroku.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Aku akan selalu mengingat jasamu ini." Ucap Miroku dengan sorot mata yang amat sendu. Ingin sekali aku menampar wajahnya itu. Dengan segenap tenaga yang aku punya, aku menyeretnya ke belakang sebuah rumah yang cukup sepi.

"Hey, Miroku! Bisakah kau tidak menggoda gadis-gadis seperti itu?" Tanyaku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Cukup sudah aku melihatnya menggoda gadis-gadis seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Sango? Dia bersedia melahirkan anak-anakku." Jawabnya tenang, dengan wajah suci bagaikan seorang bayi.

"Kau menjijikkan." Jawabku lirih. Aku tak mau mengucapkan kata-kata ini di depannya. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan melihat kelakuannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sango? Sango?" Tanya Miroku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Aku hanya menunduk dalam diam. Tanpa kusadari, butir-butir air mata mengalir dari mataku. Sial, kenapa aku harus menangis?

"Kau…menangis." Miroku menyadari bahwa aku menangis. Tanpa diduga, dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Lepaskan." Ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayang, tenagaku tidak cukup untuk melepaskan diri. Jadi, aku tetap berada di pelukannya sambil menangis.

"Sesungguhnya aku sudah tahu perasaanmu padaku. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu karena aku ingin kau mengatakannya sendiri. Tapi menurutku ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau menyukaiku." Ucap Miroku. Aku tersentak. Apa benar ini Miroku yang kukenal? Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, aku balas memeluknya.

"Aku…" Belum sempat aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, pandanganku menjadi kabur. Dimana-mana yang kulihat hanya kabut putih. Lama-lama kabut putih itu menipis dan pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita. Remang-remang secercah cahaya masuk kemataku. Saat membuka mata, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah dahan pohon Maple. Ini…

Setelah hampir setengah menit terpaku, aku mulai menyadari dimana diriku ini. Aku tertidur dibawah pohon Maple. Saat akan terbangun, aku merasakan lengan seseorang yang memelukku. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri dan melihat Miroku tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangku.

Eh, memeluk pinggangku?

PLAK!

**X~Z**

Aku makan malam dalam diam.

"Eh, kenapa pipi kananmu juga merah Miroku?" Tanya Inuyasha sambil mengamati pipi kanan Miroku.

"Kau ditampar Sango lagi, ya? Kali ini kenapa?" Tanya Shippo.

"Aku tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya." Jawab Miroku sambil tersenyum kecut. "Padahal aku melakukannya karena aku mendengar dia mengigau sambil memanggil namaku." Sambungnya. Urat kemarahan sudah muncul di dahiku. Dengan segenap jiwa, aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"MIROKU!! KAU INI!!"

**FIN**

**Gubrak! Kenapa tiba-tiba bikin fic Sango-Miroku. Kayaknya mereka OOC ya.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
